136099-all-realms-down-now-great-job-wilstar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Brilliant! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Carbine has done an amazing job with communication. Not sure what game you are playing. | |} ---- ---- Being a rationale human being who can word sentences properly does not equate to being a fanboy or brown-noser. After playing many MMO's over the past 15 years I have learned to manage my expectations and not overreact to something like this. Side note: People seem to forget that NCSoft laid off many Carbine employees and Carbine having limited funds could also be a contributing factor to all these issues. But then again, that is my rationality popping up again. Boy what was I thinking?! | |} ---- Just ignore them, anyone who says "white knight" or "fanboy" I just choose not to respond to them anymore. It's like arguing with a wall, they won't budge on anything. | |} ---- Exactly.. what a relaunch this is. I can accept some issues but wow this is ridiculous. If you defend them you are truly a fanboy and hardly rational. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- To be fair, not a single MMO dev team can be spared from the loud vocal minority. Be it good or bad, people will complain. | |} ---- LMAO! I dont think people understand the subtle sarcasm, what a gem lol | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's funny how people with a little common sense and realistic expectations are now called "white knight" or "fanboys". | |} ---- This +10 People get pissed and just beg for arguments, and a lot of us fall for it. | |} ---- ---- Are you suggesting this meets your definition of "good"? The reality is that the game relaunched on Tuesday and it is now Friday night and most people are still struggling to just be able to play the game. People do have something to justifiably complain about here. So maybe instead of making them even angrier than they already are by calling them "the loud vocal minority", you might recognize their frustration as appropriate and suggest that they check in again when the problems are actually fixed. | |} ---- In all honesty, would rather some of these people just leave. And i'm glad some did, some of the worst attitudes come out on launch and for some people it's how they actually are. | |} ---- True... By the same token, if you look like an whiny @$$ doing so, people will make a joke out of your post. | |} ---- ---- This guy is so typical. Wants people to leave? I will take all players good and bad. having a large player base means you can do content and play an MMO with people. But keep up that attitude troll and play this game by yourself again in 3 months as it goes the way of Neverwinter again. lolz. | |} ---- I 100% agree with this. Most gaming companies are held up to a standard. If you can't meet that standard, you will begin to lose your player base. There is no excuse for three days now of character screen looping and megaserver overload. When you announce a Free to Play model, have the common sense to know that your player population is going to increase drastically. They should have prepared their servers for the increase, yet they only had two servers at launch. Granted, I don't pay for this game - yet - but these are game breaking issues that need to be addressed. Albeit a month down the road players will not care about what is transpiring now, it will in fact affect the current status as it stands now. This is not acceptable by any means, small company or not. I certainly put my time in waiting for this game to be released to Free to Play, and I'm glad it did. But now Carbine needs to rally up, take the servers down if need be, and fix these issues or players will not return. Edited October 3, 2015 by MadManZed | |} ---- ----